1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly, relates to integrative swimming goggles.
2. Related Art
In general, swimming goggles are divided into two types. The first type includes a left frame and a right frame, which are separate from each other and are connected by a connecting member. The second type includes a left frame and a right frame, which are integrated with a connecting member together. Regarding the second type, material of the left frame and the right frame is required to be hard enough for reliably fixing lenses on the left and the right frame and prevented deforming while being worn. Whereas it lead to a pad formed on a left frame and a right frame thereof is not soft enough, and therefore is not fine to touch face when swimming. Moreover, a connecting bridge between the left frame and the right frame, which is so stiff that can not meet various users with different face profiles. Additionally, the left frame and the right frame can not fit to users' faces, tending to leak.